Bad Boy  PruCan
by komotumushi
Summary: Canada thinks about the man who changed his life...


"_Remember the feelings, remember the day_

_My stone heart was breaking_

_My love ran away"_

Rang out through the small house as blue-violet eyes watched the snow fall on the ground outside, the windows misted over from the ice caused by the harsh winds of the winter. It was rare for him to be so… calm and… warm during the winter times, but he was and a smile came to his face as his eyes turned to the source of his warmth. He had been so alone, forgotten by the world and those who he thought had cared about him. In the end, only one person remembered him. Only one person had ever tried to know him, but this person also broke his heart with every smile, every laugh he gave. He loved this man, but this man did not love him and he knew it to be true. His eyes returned to the window as he listened to the song played out by the CD player on the left side of his room. His love could only sleep with music playing, but he never asked why, the reason plainly obvious. He was just as alone as when the two had met, both of them without those to care for them.

"_These moments I knew I would be someone else_

_My love turned around and I fell "_

He smiled as his eyes once more laid on the other in his bed and he moved slowly to his bed and sat down gently on the side where he had once slept. He placed a gentle hand on the sleeping man's back. He traced the harsh scars, being gentle as to not wake him. Scars, so many scars. Though he had scars of his own, the harshness and the amount could never compare to those on the man he loved. Scars from war, from being taken advantage of, and then scars caused by being torn form his land and given only a small amount. He had been such a great nation, such a great person. A leader, a ruler, but never one as kind as he was now. He only had 20 or so now to control and protect, but he did so with his dying breath. He looked over the large scar down the other's back. When he had found this man, he had been weak, degraded, and fearful of disappearing. His brother had tried, he was sure, but no one had been able to help the beautiful person now in his bed. He was so… detached from the world now, and he was healing him, or attempting to. He knew though, that when he woke, he would leave and he would no longer be there with him. He would no longer be there to help him. He was so weak, but so strong at the same time. He was such a contradiction, and he loved it.

"_Be my bad boy, be my man_

_Be my week-end lover_

_But don't be my friend_

_You can be my bad boy"_

Smiling at the lyrics of the song, he shook his head. The man he loved was indeed a bad boy. Always saying no to things. However, it was this man who had saved his people, not just those he looked over. The army was stronger, and he actually had become stronger, louder, and now, because of this man in his bed, he was no longer forgotten. Canada sighed and he smiled more, lying back down on the bed, still tracing the scars of the one he loved. Beautiful. That was all he could ever be. His scars, his anger, his love, his sadness, his joy. It was all beautiful to him. Shaking his head, he closed his eyes and listened to the music.

"_But understand_

_That I don't need you in my life again_

_Won't you be my bad boy, be my man_

_Be my week-end lover_

_But don't be my friend_

_You can be my bad boy_

_But understand_

_That I don't need you again_

_No I don't need you again"_

How wrong the song was. He needed the other so much it hurt him just to hear of the 'vital' regions his love had invaded. He sighed and closed his eyes, one could only do so much. One could only deal with so much. However, he knew the other only did it to put up a front. His lover had only ever been with him and it was painfully obvious. He was so afraid of displeasing him. Canada smiled weakly. The front his love had was from his past, from what he had once been, and he knew it would never change. However, he began to mellow out more and more over the years. He had mellowed out so much that when he had invited the other to the last World Meeting, he had been completely different. He didn't open his mouth once and then he had done the opposite when it had started. He had gotten up, pissed, and ordered everyone to settle down, moved the seats around in anger, and had even made sure that America had kept his mouth shut. The meeting had gone down without so much as a word out of place.

"_You once made this promise_

_To stay by my side_

_But after some time you just pushed me aside_

_You never thought that a girl could be strong_

_Now I'll show you how to go on"_

Closing his eyes, he listened to the song more, scowling at some of the song. He wished the other had made that promise to him. He then closed his eyes ready to go to sleep, ready to be alone once more that morning. "Love you Mattie…" was suddenly mumbled and his eyes snapped open and he looked to the one beside him. His eyes began to water and he smiled more and more. He kissed his cheek while he slept. "I love you too, Gilbert…"he whispered softly. He loved him, and Prussia would be by his side, even though it would be an odd relationship, even if he had to bare heartache.


End file.
